


Meanwhile, at the Station...

by coffeehousehaunt



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Double Drabble, Implied Tamwich, Multi, Pack, Pack Dynamics, Super-powered trio of doom, implied threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 22:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeehousehaunt/pseuds/coffeehousehaunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Shopping". Or, at least, the lead-up to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meanwhile, at the Station...

Dyson's at his desk doing paperwork when the air starts to heat with power. Familiar. Makes his wolf sit up and listen. 

He looks up to see them walk in, Bo leading. Her eyes flash blue; a call, a howl, right in the middle of the station. She's not even trying to hide. His body answers for him. 

He'd be fixated except for a familiar swagger, and he breaks off, looks past Bo and locks eyes with _her_. Tamsin, rocking a hard-edged smirk and a sway in the hips and he doesn't need to be told she's _all_ back. Something whispers through the want, about loss and waiting, and a feral kind of joy fills him, because she's pack, and she's _here_ , finally. His vision goes wolf, and not from anger. 

It churns his stomach, though, desire and hurt so sudden it all spins. The conference room. That's where they're headed. No doubt what's about to happen. And it _aches_ , right along with the throb of his cock. Not even second best. He doesn't have the right, but--

Tamsin's hand closes roughly on his shoulder, and she drags him out of his chair, confused, hard. 

"C'mon, Wolf-man. We're going _shopping_."

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to whoever did the "Mean Lost Girl" gifset I found on Tumblr, because this whole thing was just a way to get Tamsin to tell Dyson some variation of "Get in, loser, we're going shopping".


End file.
